Whirlpool
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Hinata is fighting a sound nin and is suddenly sent to reality. Otherwise known as Furuba! What happens when she has to go to real school and find a way back home. Does she actually want to go home? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fruits Basket.

**Prologue **

The midnight haired girl jumped quickly and sent several kunai at the Sound Ninja. She jumped back into her stance and glared at the person. He was grinning at her. A low growl erupted from her throat and she ran at them. Chakra filled palms were launched at the ninja. He spun and kicked her roughly in the chest and sent her flying into a pool of water. A whirlpool started to flow underneath her.

Her eyes widened at the person. This ninja had lured her here to knock her into the pool of water. The water began to swallow her legs and she was trying to pull herself out. Noticing she wouldn't be able to escape from the whirlpool, she held her breath. Then the rest of her body disappeared under the whirlpool. The ninja smirked at her. Her eyes closed as she was put into different words.

**Chapter One**

Momiji watched the Anime 'Naruto' eagerly. He was hoping that his favorite character, Hinata, would be in it. He continued to watch it. Then he remembered how Hiro and Kisa liked to watch it. They were playing outside. Then he ran to the door and swung it open. He gasped. Right at the door step, laid a girl with long, midnight blue hair and the Hinata ninja attire, without the jacket. It was thrown off during the fight.

"Shigure!!" He calls out. Shigure ran out and stared at Hinata for a moment.

"Momiji-kun, Who is this?"

"I don't know, Shigure! She was just laying there!"

"Well, lets get her inside." He says picking her up. She was surprising light as he carried her into Kyo's room. He set her down on the bed. She looked so content, so peaceful. But she was soaked through and shivered every now and then.

"Tohru-chan!" Shigure called out into the hallway. Tohru ran into Kyo's room and her brown eyes landed on the girl with midnight blue hair. Her eyes widened and she ran to her side. Her head whipped around to look at Shigure.

"What happened to her?!" She asks immediately. Shigure shrugs.

"I just found her on the doorstep." Momiji says looking closer at her.

"Doesn't she look like-"

Then Kyo walked in. His eyes widened when he saw the girl lying on his bed.

"Why is there someone laying on my bed?" He said with un-necessary anger. His brow furrowed as he stared at her. It wasn't that there was a person laying on his bed, it was just a girl was laying on his bed soaking wet. Some how she looked familiar.

Then her chakra mask began to slip off and cat ears perched on top of her head. Her eyes started to flicker and then they fluttered open to reveal her, translucent, lavender eyes. She blinked a couple times before looking around her surroundings. Then she shivered again. Her wet clothes clung to her curves. Her eyes rafted over each of them. A confused look was on her face.

"Wh-where am I?" She stuttered out. Momiji just stared at her and she backed up against the wall.

"You're in my house." Shigure said cheerfully.

"She doesn't mean that Shigure." Yuki said entering the room. He walked up to her and his eyes widened when he saw her eyes. Her eyes darted over to a window nearby, it was open. She started to focus chakra into her feet and ran up the wall and to the window. Sparing a glance at all of them, she jumped out of the window. All of them stared at her. She just kept running till her clothes were dry. Then she leans against a large tree.

She looked around. This place doesn't seem familiar at all.

"Hey!" A girl yelled at her with an angry look on her face. There was a group of girls with her as well. It was a gang of girls. All of them Yankees.

"What?" She snapped back. The girls didn't look like a challenge at all. Hinata put on her best glare at them. Some of them backed up at the sight of her eyes. Then she got up and started to walk past them. Her peaceful aura was back and she continued to walk. Then she thought about those people, those strange people…… She starts to run and jump back over to their house.

But she didn't get into the house when she was in front of someone. Yuki. He just stared at her with amazement. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met. Her eyes down cast.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered out. She still had low confidence.

"What's your name?" Yuki asks her. She looks up at Him with a shy smile.

"Hy-Hyuuga Hinata."

OoO

Neji walked around with anxiety. His cousin should have come back from her mission already.

"Neji-kun, Is something wrong?" His team mate, TenTen, asks him. He looks at her.

"Hinata-sama hasn't come back from her mission yet."

TenTen's face became worried, Hinata was like a little sister to her. She puts a finger to her lip.

"I'm going to go talk to Tsunade-sama." Before Neji could stop her, she disappears. What they didn't know was that our favorite Uchiha avenger had heard the entire conversation. He was no longer part of 

the villiage, but he still heard what they said and he knew where she had went. He got a running start to the pool where she disappeared. Then he jumped in with his eyes open.

OoO

Momiji was watching Naruto eagerly with Kisa and Hiro. His eyes widened with amazement. He watched Neji and TenTen and what they said and Sasuke running to the pool of water. He opened his mouth. Then Hinata and Yuki walked through the front door. Kisa looks at Hinata shyly and smiles. Her eyes widen when she spotted her eyes. Hinata smiles gently back at her and looks away.

What a weird day!

WOW! WOW! WOW!

Kit: I've had this idea stuck in my head.

Sasuke: I'm hardly even in it!

Kit: So?

Sasuke: I'm supposed to be in it!

Kit: You were!

Hinata: At least five reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Two**

"Here." Yuki says pushing a pair of violet colored contacts into her hands. Hinata looks at them and immediately understands. She had already used contacts before for a mission.

"Arigatou………. Um……" She said trying to figure out his name. She bit her lip cutely as she tried to remember. Yuki couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Sohma, Sohma Yuki."

She smiles at him brightly, "Arigatou, Sohma-san."

He looks away slightly before saying anything else. When he did look back at her, he couldn't help but ogle. She looked just as cute with big, violet eyes as she did with big, lavender eyes. The blush covered his cheeks as he looked away again. She blinks a couple times, trying to figure out what Yuki was doing. He glanced at her again before saying anything. _She's too cute..._ He thought to himself.

"C-call me Yuki. While going to our school, you will be Sohma Hinata."

Hinata nods, understanding without question. She had often gone to villages with fake aliases for a mission, so she understood. Her midnight blue hair swayed slightly as she sat down on the bed she would be sleeping on. She and Tohru would be sharing a room. She let out a big yawn as she stretched. That didn't help Yuki's blush at all, it made it worse. He managed to gain hold of himself as he looked at her again.

"See ya tomorrow."

With that, Hinata fell asleep on the bed with her day attire on. Later that day, Tohru walked in and covered her with the large comforter and fell asleep herself. Kisa, Hiro and Momiji occasionally sneaking glimpses at Hinata while she slept until they were conked out.

OoO

**Hinata POV **

So soft………… What's that smell? It smells like…………… bacon? So many people…. They're staring at me. It's a dream. I have to wake up. My eyes creaked open to be stinging. Oh yeah, I fell asleep with the contacts on. My fingers went straight to removing them. They dropped to the floor and I blinked a couple times. Much better. But I still felt like people were staring at me. I turned to face the door. There were two small people crouching outside of the door.

"Ex-Excuse me? Wh-Why are you cr-crouching o-out th-there?" I stuttered. Stupid stuttering. I was more comfortable talking to Yuki-san yesterday. A small blonde boy and girl walked into the room, staring at me as if I was a zoo exhibit. The heat rushed to my face and I averted my gaze.

"Why-Why a-are y-y-you staring at m-me?" I stuttered out. I stuttered more than usual because of the stupid blush. The young, golden haired girl walked towards me. Her aura gave off that she was awfully shy. She's sooo cute!!

"G-Gomen Nasai. Hinata-san." She said shyly. The boy bounded up and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes, expecting for something to happen. But nothing did. That's weird right there, just plain out weird. I look at him and raise my eyebrows, nothing happened to him either. His eyes were wide.

"I didn't transform when I hugged Hinata-chan….." He murmured as he grabs my hand. He pulls me out of the room and into the kitchen. I remained clueless, but I did note that I was still wearing what I came in yesterday. Not to mention it was a little tattered.

"Gure-chan! Watch this!" He says hugging me again. I didn't think much about it, I was trying to figure out his name. Didn't they call him Momiji yesterday? That must be his name. I set a hand on his head and he looks up at me.

"Sohma-san, what are you do-"

"Call me Momiji!"

"Okay, Momiji-san, what are you doing?" I said trying to figure it out. All he was doing was hugging me. It's not like he has the same condition as me. But then, why didn't I transform? Then I looked up to see Shigure staring at me. Then he rubbed his chin.

"That'll explain why I didn't transform yesterday." He said. What were they talking about?

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?"

Shigure looks at me strictly, "Do you transform into an animal when you hug the opposite sex or have an overwhelming emotion?"

My breathing immediately hitched in my throat and I stared at him with wide eyes. How did he know? Then my answer choked out.

"H-hai."

"And what animal do you transform into?"

My eyes avert to the ground and I felt Momiji let go of me. It was silent for a moment before I answered, even though I thought he already knew.

"A fox."

They stood silently. This was the reason my parents hated me. Why my sister and my entire family hated me. One of my deepest secrets. A tear slips down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away. Then I look up at them. They stared at me, as if I was an endangered species. Then I managed to take my voice again.

"Please, don't stare at me and don't tell anyone." I said without stuttering. My voice held the threat of being revealed to everyone. Then Honda-san enters the kitchen with her usual cheery aura.

"Hey guys what do you want for brea…….." She said trailing off when she sensed the tension in the air, "breakfast?"

I turn to Tohru and smiles gently, "I'm fine Honda-san, Yuki-san said he would take me to school today."

They immediately changed the subject, "Hinata-chan, you might want to put your contacts in first."

I walk out of the kitchen, relieved that Honda-san had walked in, and into the restroom. Yuki-san told me to keep my contacts in there.

(Normal POV)

The tension in the kitchen was thick and was quickly depleting, but Tohru seemed to notice it. A look of worry crossed her face.

"Is something wrong with Hinata-san?" She asks softly. Shigure looks at Tohru with a forced smile.

"Nothing! Nothing! What's for breakfast?"

AT SCHOOL

Arisa walked around with a bored look on her face. She was leaning against the lockers when she saw the other three Yankee girls that addressed her as Ane-sama. They were walking up to her with scared expressions on their faces. They looked as though they had seen a ghost. Her eyes drift over to them and she raises an eyebrow.

"What's up with you guys?" She questioned carelessly, not knowing what they were going to say. They look at her with fear traced into their expressions.

"Th-This one-one gi-girl ste-stepped onto our-our ter-territory, so-so we-we were go-going to beat her up, right? Then she lo-looked at us-us. She had whi-white eyes and dark blu-blue hair!" One of them stuttered out, looking as though she was going to faint. Arisa raises both of her eyebrows. Dark blue hair? White eyes? Could this place get any weirder?

She began to walk away from them just to walk straight into Tohru. She had a smile on her face and there was a girl with midnight blue hair standing next to her. The girl's bangs covered her eyes. She wore the school uniform with a knee length skirt. Arisa looks at Tohru then at the girl. Dark Blue hair? Then a small squeal was heard behind her. The Yankee girls were staring at the girl next to Tohru with horror.

"Hey Tohru, Who's she?" Arisa asks jerking a thumb in the midnight blue girl's direction. Tohru smiles at Arisa cheerfully.

"This is Sohma Hinata-san!" Hinata looks up at Arisa with dark violet eyes. Arisa tilts her head to the side and smiles slightly at Hinata softly. Hinata was giving off a shy aura and had a light blush painting her 

porcelain cheeks, which made her look irresistibly cute. Tohru turns to Hinata with the same cheerful aura.

"This is Uotani Arisa-chan!" She said. Hinata bows deeply to Arisa, then brings her self back up.

"Nice to meet you Uotani-san."

WITH YUKI

Yuki leans against the chair he sat in and let a sigh escape his lips as he blew a lock of silver hair out of his face. The black haired boy next to him, Kakeru Manabe, looks at him curiously. As well as the black haired girl, Kimi Toudou.

"Something wrong, YunYun?" Kakeru asks curiously, as if what Yuki was thinking something dirty. Yuki's eyes slide over to Kakeru in annoyance.

"My cousin came to school here today and she's new. I can't help be worried about her, there might be more people like you wandering around." Yuki said to him out of pure annoyance. It was true, he was worried about Hinata. She was new and had never been to a normal high school. A sweat drop graces Kakeru's face until his face lit up.

"Was she that girl that was walking with Honda-san, the girl with the dark blue hair?" Yuki nods unconsciously. Kakeru grins and races out of the student council room. He swung his head towards the door, _What have I done?_

THERE! THERE! THERE!

Kit: There! Hope you like it!

Hinata: This is good!

Kit: Five reviews please!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
